


[迷幻/黑金杀机][西蒙/律师]Manifestations of love 爱的明证

by Ellesar_0920



Category: The Counselor (2013), Trance (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Fassavoy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his girlfriend's tragic death, the desperate, helpless counsellor met a man named Simon Newton in a small church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[迷幻/黑金杀机][西蒙/律师]Manifestations of love 爱的明证

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to qiqi =3=
> 
> Thanks to the lovely ksawatari for translating my fic.  
> Here is the Japanese translated version: http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=4778223

当初你究竟是如何认识Simon的？

你努力地回忆那时的情景。

 

对了，那是接到那张写了“hola”的影碟的三天之后。

数夜无眠，你终于鼓起勇气直面Laura是如何被他们谋杀的。观看的过程你甚至没有眨过眼，如同仪式般的确认一个事实：你的所爱因你而死，带着你赋予她的承诺，以及对幸福的期望。

 

她在咽气的那一刻心里有没有怨恨过你？抑或是始终如一地爱着你？

其实也无关紧要了，因为你永远无法得知答案。

 

接下来你陷入极度的恍惚之中，完全忘了自己是怎么离开旅店来到一座教堂门前的。

晨祷的时间还没有到，教堂内空无一人。他记得那天似乎是礼拜日，又好像不是。

 

Laura一向喜欢教堂，每周她都会前往教堂，大多时候只是祷告，偶尔向神父告解。你曾答应过她，你们会在全墨西哥最美的教堂里结婚，接受亲朋好友的祝福。

 

神圣寂静的氛围与雪白的穹顶让你觉得稍微平静了些；为什么你以前总是不肯抽空陪Laura去教堂呢？直到她离开了人世，你才独自到这儿来寻求庇护。

想到这点你再度崩溃了，像个疯子般的痛哭流涕。

 

这导致你过了很久才发现长椅另一端还坐着一个人。那是位眉目清秀的白人男性，他身穿一件海蓝色的休闲衬衣，看模样并非教堂的神职人员。

清晨的阳光透过彩色玻璃，在他光洁的额头映上温柔的光斑；他转过脸，朝你微微笑着，仿佛纯洁无瑕的天使。

 

“我是Simon，早上好。”他向你走来，如同碰触圣水般虔诚地接住你滴落的眼泪。

他用湿润的拇指徐徐在你的前额与胸口分别划记起十字，吟诵道：“愿主长存于你的脑海，你的心灵……”

然后他收回了手，在自己的唇边也描了个十字，“……以及我的双唇上。阿门。”

 

如果这发生在昨天，你一定会被他的举动惊吓得立刻拔腿跑掉。

而更早以前，你大概会气得出手揍他一顿。

 

可是现在一切都不同了。

你的目光无法离开他的脸，你的身体无法动弹——他一定是上帝派来救赎你的天使，你心里如此坚信。

 

可惜几分钟后发生的事情再次证明你大错特错。

 

两个男人的闯入打破四周的静谧，他们用西班牙低声交谈着，“找到了”、“就是他没错”。他们没有直接掏出枪，但一看就知道他们是专业人士，而目标明显是你。

 

小教堂只有一个出口，他们向你包围过来，绝境中你居然不再恐惧，唯感释然与解脱。你发现死亡的脚步声竟能如此的安详。

不知几时，身旁的Simon已经拔出你腰间的手枪，毫无犹豫地将他们射杀。一发正中眉心，另一发则命中喉咙，他的手法准确且迅速，以至于那两人连惨叫都来不及发出。你庆幸自己当初宁愿多花点钱也要在枪管上安装消音器，因为那两人猝然倒地的沉闷声响已经让你不堪忍受。

 

你记得自己那时一把抓住Simon，大概口齿不清地质问他为什么要杀死他们？

Simon满脸无辜地看你，用‘这根本没什么大不了’的轻松口吻回答：“因为他们要对你不利。所以我不得不那么做”，他的语调里甚至混杂了点儿怜爱与不解。

 

这个男人究竟是天使还是恶魔？

被Simon牵着越过那两具尸体的时候，你小心地避开地上的血海，满脑子都是这个疑惑。

 

但你还是任由他将你带走。

 

＊＊＊

 

对，是这样的。

你想起了，你们就是这样相遇的。

 

那之后又发生了什么呢？你把自己遭遇的一切都告诉了他，没有一丝保留。

包括你受金钱诱惑、跟着Reiner参与了一单毒品生意；包括巧合与阴谋让所有牵涉其中的人都丧失了性命；包括你的爱人Laura因此被残忍地杀害；包括自己这段时间是如何的失魂落魄、生不如死。

 

出于某种奇妙的直觉，你认定了这个刚刚认识的陌生人比你知道的任何人都更了解你；他身上有种说不出的气质，让你忍不住想要全身心地信任、依赖。

有时候你觉得他完全看透了你，有时候你觉得根本不必说话他就能理解你。

 

在漫长而零碎的叙述之后，Simon问你的第一句话是：“你难道没有一个能够帮助你脱离困境的朋友吗？”

你苦笑了一下否定了；你突然想起电话里Westray的讥讽，“愿为你用自己生命冒险的人才能真正称作朋友”。  
在你意识到前，这句话已经脱口而出。

 

“那么，你现在有了。我是你的朋友。”Simon说。

 

你感激地握住他的手，放在自己胸口处；你喉头哽咽，泪水差点盈眶而出。

Simon的目光是如此真挚，让你不敢说自己其实奢望着更多。

 

他的声音平稳而充满力量，“别害怕，今后有我保护你。任何人都不能再伤害你。”

他又轻声补充道，“所以别再伤害自己了。唯有这一点，我无能为力。”

 

这个请求打破了你最后的矜持与壁垒，你大声地嚎啕起来，就像你们第一次见面时一样，而他仍旧没有看不起你。

他坚持，“答应我。永远不要伤害自己。”

“我答应你。”你对他许下承诺，这个世界原来还有人真心在乎你。

他满意地点点头：“好好睡一觉吧，这些天你实在经历了太多，一定很累吧？”

 

他把你紧紧抱在怀里，一边抚摸你的头发一边用各种柔言软语安慰你；沉入梦乡之前，你隐隐听到他承诺，他会让所有伤害过你的混蛋都受到应有的惩罚。

 

那时你天真地以为那只是一种善意的夸张。

 

＊＊＊

 

“生日快乐。送你的礼物。”

你正迷惑着自己几时和他提到过自己的生日，他已经把一个木制的小盒子放在了你的膝盖上。

 

“打开看看，我猜你会喜欢的。”他兴奋地催促着你，双眼闪闪发光。

于是你依言打开了那个木制的盒子：里面有一根无名指，切断的地方用紫色丝带绑了个小小的蝴蝶结。

一股噁心的感觉涌了上来，紧接着指背上的八角星纹身吸引了你的注意力。

 

你是在哪里见过这个标志？

对了，在那段噩梦般的视频里——就是这只手的主人，无情地葬送了一个无助而无辜的女人的性命。

 

“看来你已经发现了。不错，这根手指属于杀害Laura的那个家伙。”

——不不不，Simon只不过是切下了他的手指作为惩罚，你在心里呐喊。

 

Simon完全没有注意到你脸上的惶恐，他此时正站在你背后，用柔软的脸颊甜蜜地磨蹭你的肩窝。

他的话语彻底打破了你最后一丝侥幸的估测，“本来呢，我是打算直接把他的头颅给带回来的，可是没想到原来人的颈骨挺难砍断。当然，最重要的原因还是 ——我怕那样会吓到你。不管怎么说，我希望你今天过得开心。”

 

原来他真的是天使，你闭眼叹息——上帝送给你的复仇天使。

 

你睁开眼，丢开那个盒子，转身把Simon压在墙上。

你们离得非常近，脸对脸，他的呼吸依然平稳，轻柔地拂过你的下巴，而你却已是气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖。

 

“我……我没有要你这么做……”

“你不恨他们吗？难道你已经原谅他们了？”Simon瞪大了眼睛问你，神情是纯然的好奇。

“……不，那当然没有！我恨他。也恨指示他杀了Laura的人。但我……不会去杀他……他们……我…… ”你突然停住话头，意识到自己简直虚伪透了。既没有勇气去为所爱的人、为自己所受过的折磨讨回公道，也没法压抑住此时心中逐渐滋生的夹杂着罪恶感的喜悦。

Simon对你笑得一脸灿烂，“啊，那不就没问题了！你完全不必感到自责。你看，你的双手还是干干净净的。你什么都没有做，你只是位受害者。这个国家的法律没法制裁他们，这个国家的警察没法逮捕他们。所以我只能选择这样的方式。”

他的口吻自信得令你头晕目眩，“血腥和报应都会降临到我身上，而你没什么好害怕的。一切都交给我就好。”

 

自从参与毒品生意后自己就不是什么清白的人了，你早就认清了这一点。

其实，选择很早就做好了。

 

但你说不出话来，你没法反驳Simon的理论，你知道自己在动摇、在挣扎，试图逃脱一场注定的沦陷。

 

Simon继续擒着一抹笑，你发现他的眼珠是几乎要灼烧起来的亮蓝色。

这分明应该是深沉而忧郁的色彩，是属于大海与天空的颜色，但他的眼眸却让你想起了冰冷的火焰或璀璨的钻石——女人对钻石都有种无法言语的迷恋，或许是她们的美丽太短暂太脆弱，而钻石的永恒与坚硬则能够寄托她们的美好期许。

 

那个钻石商人的叮嘱浮上你的脑海，“渴望像钻石那般恒久远可不是小愿望。想让所爱之人变得更美丽，就是承认她的脆弱和这层脆弱的高贵。”

短暂与永恒……

脆弱与坚强…… 

是的，你像玻璃般脆弱、一摔即碎，他却如同钻石般完整而纯粹。

你懦弱得连结束自己生命的勇气都没有，面临死亡时只觉释然与解脱，而他则是生存的强者，不被良知、悔恨和道德左右。

你茫然无措、丧失了对自己人生的控制，而他则拥有掌控一切的优雅与狂热。

 

你们站在剧烈的对立面，是如此的不同的两个存在。

那么，为什么他还要留在你身边呢？为什么还要爱你呢？

 

莫名的念头让你开始感到恐惧。

于是你拼命地抓住他，靠近他，想把自己的身体与他的融嵌在一起。

 

“别离开我。没有你，我就活不下去了……”

这句话仿佛用尽了你的所有力气，你慢慢跪倒在地，无法控制自己低声抽泣起来。

你总是在他面前哭。

他依然没有嘲笑你。

他俯身捧住你的脸，一字一句地答道：“我也一样。”

然后，他的唇贴上了你的睫毛，接着是眼窝，鼻梁。被你的泪水沾湿的唇格外柔软，或许上帝真的就在那上面。

 

是你先主动吻住他的。

在那个瞬间你才意识到，你总算做了第一天见到他时就想做的事情。

 

＊＊＊

 

你不确定你们之间到底算是什么。

 

朋友？爱侣？亲人？

似乎都不是。

Simon像一个最忠诚的朋友般认真倾听你的所有烦恼和最微不足道的愿望；像热恋中的爱侣般在让你感觉甜蜜美好的同时也会随心所欲地控制你、独占你，无时不刻地用他的一举一动来左右你的喜怒哀乐；他也像亲人般无微不至地照顾你的生活起居，不求任何回报。

 

而这一切你都从未抗拒过，甚至甘之如饴。

选择早就做好了。在你踏入那个教堂的那一刻。

 

你知道自己刻意忽略了什么，刻意遗忘了什么，但那都不重要了。

现在你很满足——幸福，起码这种感觉非常接近幸福了。因为你有Simon。

 

你原以为你们可以如此下去，直到有一天他带回了一个女人。

 

＊＊＊

 

Malkina是她的名字。

你怎么会忘记她？这个野性的神秘女人，从不屑于掩饰自己的渴望——Reiner因此对她无法自拔。

 

现在她似乎被药物迷昏了，手脚被牢牢绑住，嘴部贴满了胶布。

你的脸色一定很苍白，“你为什么要抓她回来？”

“这段时间我一直在调查那个让你失去一切的毒品买卖。然后我总算明白了来龙去脉。”Simon得意洋洋地宣称，每次他露出这种天真且不含恶意的表情的时候，你就知道都有人要死了，你的复仇天使绝不失手——但Malkina，为什么？怎么会？

“你……你几时去调查的？”你艰涩地开口问道。

“在你睡觉的时候。Malkina，就是这个女人，她才是幕后真凶。是她指使人将那个摩托车手斩首，绞杀Westray夺走密码……当然，还有可怜的、对她痴心的Reiner。你的Laura虽然不是她直接杀的，但她的贪婪的确是所有血腥的源头。是她毁掉了你的一切。”

“我、我不明白…… ”你结结巴巴地应道，但大脑已经迅速地把所有线索联系在一起。

 

很快，你知道Simon说的是真的。

“想明白了？我特意抓她回来，就是让你有一个亲手结果她的机会。如果……你还是不忍心的话，我可以代劳。”

“不、不不不，别杀她！求你了！已经足够了……别再为我杀人……”你下意识地挡在Malkina身前，你不能继续眼睁睁地看着他杀人。

 

Simon瞪着你。他生气了。他第一次对你发火了。

而你目前还不清楚他被激怒的理由。

他歇斯底里地大笑起来，“哈哈……你居然要我留下她的性命？你是被她美丽的外表骗了吗？还是因为她是个女人，你那虚伪的绅士心、无聊的道德观不允许这样的事情在你眼前发生？”

 

你不管他，你撕掉了Malkina嘴上的胶布，试图把绑住她的绳子也解开。

Simon目光顿时变得狠毒，他冲过来轻易制服了你。

他骑到你的身上，左手掐住你的脖子，“或者说…… 你爱上她了？是不是！？”

他愤怒的理由是嫉妒，你不得不承认你为此感到了一丝欣喜。而不等你回答，他就将冰冷的枪管塞入了你的嘴里：你的舌头被充满洞孔的消声器紧紧压住，枪头的凸起就像阴茎的前端那样摩擦着你的喉头嫩肉，所以你只能断断续续地吐出几个音节。

 

而你居然想起了以前含住他的性器时的情景，那危险而刺激的充溢感让你毫无羞耻地硬了。

是的，你并不害怕。Simon的手一向很稳，肯定不会在激动中不小心按下板机的。

 

你伸手想去摸自己那变得灼热难耐的部分，而跨坐在你身上的Simon当然注意到了你的意图，他的左手离开了你的脖子，压住你的手腕。

他半眯起眼，意味深长而享受地俯视着你扭动的姿态。他缓缓地转动枪管，小幅度地进进出出，仿佛在模拟一场真正的口交。

 

你一直很喜欢他瞧着你时舔自己嘴唇的小动作。  
而他一直很喜欢你在情事中的低哑呻吟，故而他把枪管又抽离了一点。

趁他放松警惕的空档，你把他翻下去，还往他的额角用力打了一拳。你敢这么做，是因为打定主意他是不会真的对你开枪的。

 

你连忙跑过去帮Malkina松绑，而她已经被刚刚的响动惊醒了。

“Malkina，快跑！”

她朝你吐了口水，那唾液里似乎有点血迹：“你这个自言自语的精神病！抓我回来的就是你自己！别假惺惺的了！我不吃这套！”

“你……在说什么？”你完全愣住了。

Malkina很快就疯狂大笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈，大律师，我便是没想到你会有今天！被现实逼成一个疯子！可悲又可笑！”

 

是了，你一直以来，刻意忽略、遗忘的事实究竟是什么？

 

他从未问过你的生日。

那盘影碟在你看过之后就立刻销毁了。

认识至今他从未问过你的名字，一次都没有，仿佛他早就知道你的存在。

你从来没有见过任何人与Simon交谈，他总是和你形影不离，只在你沉睡的时候出去。

Malkina，还有其他人，每次当你和Simon站在一起时，他们的目光从来不会落在他身上。

 

他们只看你。因为他们只看得到你。

——是的，除了你自己，没有人能看到Simon。

 

从来没有什么Simon。

或者说，你就是Simon。

 

你把地上那把枪捡起来，指向了自己的太阳穴。

 

背后传来Simon的声音，他听起来是那么的悲伤。

“不要。不要伤害自己。别忘了你给我的承诺……我能保护你不受任何人伤害，除了你自己。”

——是的，因为你就是他。

“我们可以继续这样在一起。永远都不必分开。离开你我没法存活下去，而你也一样。”

——玻璃与钻石，明明外表那么相似，但却是全然不同的相反存在；正如你与Simon，为什么你没有更早些发现这一点呢？

 

救赎根本不存在。

爱同样不存在，从一开始就是如此。

 

你绝望地闭眼，微动手指，扣下了板机。

 

＊＊＊

 

至此，我终于完全地控制了这具身体。

主体人格选择了自我毁灭，由于巨大的打击所产生的后继人格的接管完美地完成了。

 

“那支枪里根本没有子弹，”我回头对他说，“我怎么舍得把有子弹的枪塞入你的嘴巴里？那太危险了。”

 

他依旧沉默，于是我微笑着凑过去给他一个吻。  
西装革履的他看起来是那么体面，同时脆弱美丽。

“谁让你违背对我的承诺呢？”  
我低声叹道。不过，没关系，我不会生气的。我会跟以前一样，继续照顾你，保护你。

我们有的是时间。

 

爱一直都在，并将永远地延续下去。

 

 

-end-


End file.
